1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor elements and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor element applicable to optical products and a fabrication method of the semiconductor element.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic industries, electronic products are integrated with more and more functions. In particular, semiconductor elements having optical characteristics are required in some electronic products. To fabricate such a semiconductor element, a wafer having circuits is mounted on a transparent substrate and then a singulation process is performed to the wafer and the transparent substrate so as to obtain a plurality of chips. As such, each of the chips has a transparent medium disposed at one side thereof. The transparent medium allows light to transmit therethrough.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional fabrication method of the semiconductor element. Referring to FIG. 3, a transparent substrate 30 is provided and a silicon material 31 is disposed on the transparent substrate 20 through an adhesive layer 32. Preferably, the transparent substrate 30 further has a metal oxide layer 33 formed thereon for filtering out light radiation noise. Furthermore, a plurality of grooves 310 are formed in the silicon material 31 for exposing portions of the transparent substrate 30 from bottoms of the grooves 310 and exposing portions of the metal oxide layer 33 from sidewalls of the grooves 310. Then, a plurality of leads 34 are formed on the silicon material 31 and extend to the sidewalls of the grooves 310. Subsequently, each of the leads 34 is covered with a metal film such as a Ni/Au alloy and a solder mask layer (not shown) is further formed on the silicon material to thereby obtain a semiconductor element.
However, during the fabrication processes, a metalloid material 36 can be grown on or adsorbed to the exposed portions of the metal oxide layer 33, thus easily causing a short circuit to occur between adjacent leads.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor element and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.